


Violet Eyes

by ComposerEgg



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Fluff, Joshua is mentioned, M/M, Second person POV, artsy style stuff, kinda some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerEgg/pseuds/ComposerEgg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You watch him, always watching him when he’s around. An artist's eye tends to watch those they wish to draw, those they like. You soak up every single detail of his face when you know he isn’t paying attention. Or at least, you think he isn’t. You love his eyes the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violet Eyes

You watch him, always watching him when he’s around. An artist's eye tends to watch those they wish to draw, those they like. You soak up every single detail of his face when you know he isn’t paying attention. Or at least, you think he isn’t. You love his eyes the most.

Violet eyes. Pure violet eyes that pierce you, could gun you down and laugh when the bullet hits your head. When he laughs, genuinely laughs, they sparkle, or shut to hide his emotions--when he does this, he covers his mouth too. Eyelids tend to droop down, making him appear calm and lazy. When he truly doesn’t realize you are watching, you can see sadness, aches and pains of the mind stuck at age 15 but much, much older in reality.

Regret is in his eyes too. Regret for all he’s done to you. He doesn’t know how to apologize, and you get that, because even with all your trust for him, you do not know if you’ll ever forgive.

Eyes are the window to the Soul, and his is broken. Those cracks are healing, but it takes time, time you hope to have with him.

(The only cure for loneliness is a friend, after all. It took a while, but he took your extended hand and entered your life.)

The white hair is another feature you enjoy. It frames his face, curls and does it’s own thing, just like him. When he’s nervous, he plays with his right curl. Exhaustion often leaves his hair frazzled, overworking himself late into the night.

Mouths have always been hard to draw, but his most of all. Putting pencil to paper is easy, but getting that smirk right is a frustrating time. All aspects of this body part scream at you, scream about hidden secrets and truths unknown. This mouth lied easily, twisted the truth and betrays you with a few little words ( _Hee hee… It was me, Neku. I’m Shibuya’s Composer_ ).

You love his features, you love his personality, as strange as it may seem. You hesitate to truly love him. He has hurt you, killed you, only to resurrect you and make you wait months before seeing him again.

Love is tricky, at least for you. He is infuriating, but beautiful, and he gets you like no one else does. Maybe someday, a romance will come, but for now, his friendship is all you wish to have.

Maybe he and you already have some sort of in-between happening. Deep talks and cuddles on the couch, helping him with his wings, the neverending teasing, and most of all, that bond of trust that doesn’t go away, not now, not ever.

In those violet eyes there is depth and mystery, they attract you and you cannot help but to look. With those violet eyes the infinite possibilities of the future can be seen, and maybe, just maybe, there is one where he and you are definitely certainly more than friends, lovers together, not just stuck in the middle.

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my writers camp yo! Greenrock is awesome. I plan on making this into a series, the second one will be from Joshua's perspective, titled "Orange Hair" or something idk yet.  
> I'd absolutely LOVE feedback if you have any for me!


End file.
